(OS) Le Fauve des Profondeurs
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Et si les World Boss n'étaient pas tous aussi inhumains et sans cœur que l'on ne le croyait ?


**Disclaimer : L'univers de Grand Fantasia ne m'appartient pas, de même que les personnages.**

* * *

 **LE FAUVE DES PROFONDEURS**

* * *

Le soleil tardait à laisser filtrer un peu de ses rayons à travers les arbres. Ceux-ci, dont l'ancienneté n'avait d'égale que leur taille immense, empêchait bien souvent la lumière de passer, et le sous-bois recouvert de mousse était sans cesse humide. Sans doute cela expliquait-il pourquoi certains arbres pouvaient se mouvoir sans peine, telle une mangrove échouée sur la terre ferme. Tout en jetant un œil distrait sur les nombreux feuillus verts et dorés qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, je m'étirai longuement avant de partir faire le tour de la forêt.

Voilà près de huit siècles que moi, Systan, veillais sur la Forêt Ancestrale. Cet endroit n'était pas seulement mon territoire, mais également celui des nombreuses créatures qui me servaient, moi, le Fauve des Profondeurs, un des maîtres de Saphaël.

Ou plutôt, un _ancien_ maître. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, je n'était plus considéré en dehors de ma forêt que comme une créature monstrueuse et démoniaque, venue dans ce monde uniquement pour y être tué par les « héros ». Des créatures bien plus malfaisantes que moi.

Autrefois, il suffisait de vérifier que les ours et les tréants ne s'entre-tuent pas, que les abeilles ne s'étalent pas sur un trop grand territoire, que les plantes carnivores ne se reproduisent pas trop, et rarement, d'éviter que de trop grandes menaces, comme des incendies ou des inondations, ne mettent mon territoire en danger. Mais les dangers d'aujourd'hui étaient, si l'on pouvait dire, bien pires. Et tous les problèmes étaient dus à une seule et même espèce : les humains.

En me concentrant, je pouvais voir, loin vers le sud, les hommes couper des dizaines d'arbres en une seule journée. Bien sûr, ils étaient trop faibles pour le faire eux-mêmes. Ils utilisaient des machines dont le bruit et l'odeur nauséabonde rendaient fous les animaux de la forêt. Ils attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait sans distinction, faune et flore. Certains de mes arbres, si calmes et tranquilles, devenaient furieux et ne pensaient même plus à puiser dans la terre leurs nutriments, se desséchant à une vitesse folle malgré l'humidité environnante.

J'avais eu beau tenter de détruire ces machines abominables, les humains se défendaient mieux qu'autrefois. Les faibles braconniers se mettaient à trente pour nous repousser, moi et mes bêtes. Nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner le sud de la forêt, seul lien entre le royaume de la Reine Alice, que je servais, et celui du Seigneur Ewan.

Les fleurs carnivores avaient tenté maintes et maintes fois de chasser les humains arrivant par le nord-ouest, mais ils s'étaient confortablement installés, construisant des abris pour se protéger de nous, et la plante Alpha des fleurs carnivores, Jolibell, avaient brûlée par une flèche enflammée.

Tout cela à cause de l'avidité sans cesse croissante des humains ! Moi-même était contraint de rester dans la partie orientale de la forêt, où même là-bas nombre d'humains venaient me chasser, comme du simple gibier, seuls ou à plusieurs, me tiraillant sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour me voler mon plus précieux trésor : la Noblesse Royale, concentré énergétique de la volonté et de la détermination de toutes les formes de vie de la forêt, et que je mettais à chaque fois énormément de temps et d'énergie à recréer à partir des résidus qu'Ils laissaient derrière eux, me rendant un peu plus faible à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais même plus visiter l'Autel de la Reine Alice, beaucoup trop à l'ouest pour que je puisse faire le trajet sans être repoussé par l'armée humaine.

Nous avons été contraints à la pire extrémité pour la forêt : la guerre. Les animaux et plantes les plus puissants attaquaient désormais sans relâche les humains afin de protéger ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre. Cela était bien triste, pour un morceau du royaume de la reine la plus sage des Elfes Rois, mais les humains ne nous avaient guère laissé le choix.

* * *

Je me redressai soudain. Les pas d'un humain résonnaient à nouveau dans les profondeurs de ma forêt. Me penchant à l'extérieur de ma tanière, j'aperçus une jeune humaine marcher prudemment entre les arbres. Un instant, je me demandais si elle était là pour me combattre ou non, les autres humains se contentant de courir vers moi en abattant les tréants qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Mais mon questionnement fut de courte durée, la jeune humaine avançant vers moi dès l'instant où elle me vit. Je soupirai. Ils venaient même tôt le matin, à présent. Je n'avais plus le temps de faire mon tour pour vérifier l'état de la forêt.

Je la reconnu quand elle s'approcha de moi. Hobbes, l'Alpha des panthères vivant à côté du chantier de déforestation, m'avait informé qu'une humaine armé d'un maillet géant avait détruit la veille une grande partie des installations des bûcherons.

Cette humaine avaient beau avoir, d'une certaine manière, aidé la forêt, ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser gagner facilement. Mes nombreux cycles de morts et de résurrections m'avaient rendu très faible, et chaque combat était plus dur que le précédent. Un seul moment d'hésitation me coûtait la vie.

Je me redressai, et m'apprêtais à l'attaquer quand je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose. De tellement surprenant que je ne pus m'empêcher de stopper ma course.

« Désolée. »

C'était la première fois, depuis que les humains envahissaient la forêt, que quelqu'un s'en excusait. Me redressant sur mes pattes, je fixai la jeune humaine pour la sonder. Je ressentis l'énergie familière des Elfes Rois en elle. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, seuls ces êtres emplis de magie me poursuivaient, alors qu'ils auraient dû me laisser en paix, étant moi-même serviteur de la Reine Alice.

« Crois-moi, si ce n'était pas pour cette Noblesse Royale, je te laisserais tranquille. Mais vu que je n'ai pas le choix… »

L'humaine fit tournoyer sa lourde arme aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un bâton, avant de sauter vers son adversaire. Moi. Je répliquai immédiatement, mais je compris bien vite qu'avec le peu de puissance que j'avais, je ne ferais pas le poids bien longtemps fasse à elle. Elle maniait son outil avec plus de précision qu'on aurait pu le penser d'une utilisatrice de maillet, et employait sa magie pour m'empêcher de bouger. Bien qu'ayant réussi plusieurs fois à lui porter de violents coups, ses capacités de régénération me compliquaient la tâche et je ne tardai pas à tomber à terre.

Elle s'approcha, son maillet en main, pour porter son dernier coup. Je me préparai moralement à la douleur, et commençai à dissiper mon énergie pour ma prochaine résurrection.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, tu sais. »

Cette phrase me mit dans une colère noire. Comment osait-elle dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas alors que c'était elle qui m'avait attaqué et qui m'achevait ?

« Épargne-moi tes excuses vides et dépêche-toi de m'achever, tu m'écœures. Je te souhaite de mourir de la même manière que que moi. »

Cette dernière phrase, je la disais toujours. Chaque humain qui me tuait, je le maudissais de la même façon. Mais les humains, même ceux qui avaient en eux l'énergie des Elfes Rois, étaient bien incapables de comprendre ce que je disais. Pour eux, ce n'était jamais qu'un grognement, le râle de leur dernière cible en date.

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, je vis l'humaine stopper son marteau pour me regarder.

« Mes excuses sont loin d'être vides. Je suis un Sage, et nous autres sommes plus sensibles que les autres aux puissances de la nature. J'ai senti que tu étais important pour cette forêt, et c'est pour cela que devoir te tuer ne me plaît pas.

\- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu, si cela te répugne autant ?

\- J'ai la mission de récupérer la Noblesse Royale. Te vaincre est le seul moyen de l'obtenir.

\- Bien sûr, répliquai-je en riant. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfants avides de pouvoir. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est me voler mon énergie pour devenir plus puissants que vous ne le devriez. »

La jeune humaine paru surprise.

« Bien sûr que non. Nia m'a juste dit que si je voulais être un Messager des Sprites digne de ce nom, je devais lui rapporter la Noblesse Royale. Tous les apprentis Messagers doivent passer par là à un moment. De toutes les façons, si on ne le fait pas, Nia nous harcèle jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse.

\- Vous me volez la Noblesse Royale, tous chacun à votre tour, et tu me dis qu'aucun d'entre vous ne la garde ? Demandai-je, stupéfait.

\- Non. Nia nous la demande comme preuve de notre capacité à combattre. C'est… une sorte de trophée, en quelque sorte.

\- Je vois. Et comme une bonne fille, tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande, sans te poser de question. Cela ne te viens pas à l'esprit que je dois sacrifier de mon énergie et de ma puissance pour recréer la Noblesse Royale ? Ce n'est pas juste un _trophée_. C'est une gemme de puissance capable de restaurer l'énergie des Elfes Rois. Mais à force de me tuer sans relâche, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie. Il n'y a plus que la mienne, qui est loin d'être suffisante. Ma forêt a déjà du mal à tenir à cause des humains, et vous aggravez encore la donne ! »

L'humaine avait posé son marteau sur le sol. Les yeux baissés, elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« On nous a toujours dit que les monstres et les démons fragilisaient l'équilibre de Saphaël, alors… je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question. J'avais compris que tu étais important pour cette forêt, mais…

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. Certains, comme moi, étaient maîtres de petits territoires aux nom des Elfes Rois, d'autres sont des démons et des esprits malins qui s'amusent à bouleverser l'équilibre, et d'autres encore ne sont ni bon ni mauvais. Ils _sont_ , c'est tout.

\- Je… je vois. Mais si tu es si important pour cette forêt, pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ? Tout le monde pense que tu es comme les démons.

\- Petite sotte. Si nous pouvons nous parler en ce moment, c'est que tu es une Messagère des Elfes Rois, une Sage de surcroît, et que tu a accepté d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Tu crois vraiment que cela coure les rues, les gens comme toi ? »

L'humaine hésita quelques secondes. Puis elle se releva.

« Je vais dire à Nia que je refuse de la lui donner.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta Noblesse Royale. J'accepte d'écouter Nia car ses conseils sont souvent avisés et d'une grande aide, mais je ne peux pas faire quelque chose qui fragilise une forêt déjà suffisamment affaiblie comme ça. »

Sur ses paroles, elle rangea son maillet dans son dos avant de sortir un objet long et fin de sa sacoche. Je reconnu un bâton de puissance, catalyseur de magie par excellence. Alors que je me demandai ce qu'elle allait en faire, le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, emportant des feuilles dans son sillage. Les volutes aériennes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, avant de se concentrer sur son bâton. Puis l'énergie naturelle qu'elle venait de rassembler convergea vers moi, et je sentis immédiatement mes blessures se refermer et la douleur disparaître.

Je me relevai, examinant mes pattes et mon flanc, et je dus bien reconnaître que cette demoiselle était une excellente guérisseuse, malgré le fait que ses attaques puissantes la mettaient dans la catégorie des guerriers. Je me tournai vers elle et lançai :

« On dirait que tu es un peu plus sage que tes compagnons Messagers.

\- Je sais, c'est ma philosophie de vie, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je te parlais de ton comportement, pas de ta manière de combattre.

\- Moi aussi. »

Je m'ébrouai tandis que l'humaine lançait un sifflement, qui eu pour effet de faire accourir vers elle un magnifique chocobo couleur de neige, aux harnachements couleur azur. L'autruche au bec d'aigle se plaça en face de sa maîtresse qui l'enfourcha avec légèreté, faisant fi de l'arme pourtant très lourde qui était attachée dans son dos. Elle me jeta une œillade discrète, que je remarquai cependant. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, les tréants qui m'entouraient commencèrent à faire mine de l'attaquer, mais un grognement de ma part les en dissuada.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la partie orientale de la forêt, une idée me vint soudain en tête.

« Dis-moi, tu te diriges vers l'ouest, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, pour quelle raison ?

\- Passerais-tu devant l'Autel de la Reine Alice par hasard ?

\- Celui qui est dans la forêt des Sprites ? Ça me fait un petit détour avant d'aller à Ilya, mais ça ne me dérange pas, pourquoi ?

\- Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'accompagner jusque là-bas ? »

Elle se retourna soudain, l'air stupéfait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire là-bas ? Ton territoire n'est-il pas la Forêt Ancestrale ?

\- J'ai été acculé à l'extrême Est du continent, mais ce que tu appelles « Forêt des Sprites » faisait autrefois partie de mon territoire. Je devais protéger la Forêt et l'Autel au non de ma Reine, même si je n'en suis plus capable aujourd'hui. J'aimerai simplement pouvoir visiter l'Autel de ma Reine tant que j'en aie l'occasion. Si je tente d'y aller seul, je me fais immédiatement attaquer par tes compagnons. Si tu es là, tu pourras les en dissuader. »

Elle me fixait à présent avec un regard indéfinissable sur le visage, que je soutins sans ciller. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'installer sur le visage de la jeune Sage.

« Tu penses que la forêt pourra se passer de toi pendant ce temps ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la quitter. Il n'y a que vous, les humains, qui aient décidé que la Forêt Ancestrale, une fois à l'ouest, ne s'appellerait plus la Forêt Ancestrale. Et pour ce qui est du reste, l'ours Tiyamu et le chef des tréants Huorn se feront un plaisir de protéger mon domaine et la Caverne de l'Écho. »

Je me redressai, une pensée soudaine arrivant de nouveau.

« Et la prochaine fois que tu viendras ici, je te montrerai l'intérieur de la Caverne, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

\- Beaucoup de monstres, mais ils ne t'attaqueront pas si je suis avec toi. Et aussi des plantes et des animaux tels que tu n'en as jamais vu, cela devrait intéresser une Sage comme toi, non ? »

Amusée, elle me lança un sourire complice, tandis que nous nous mettions tranquillement en route vers l'ouest, notre conversation devenant plus légère à chaque pas, comme les prémices d'une amitié nouvelle entre moi, le lion à l'armure d'or, et elle, la frêle jeune fille pourtant si forte, qui lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Certes, mais je crois surtout que ce sera le fait de l'explorer avec toi qui me ravira le plus. »


End file.
